In the area of industrial trucks, which often handle heavy loads, truck stability is a vital issue. Poor truck stability, especially when goods are handled at relatively high lift heights, may lead to damages due to dropped goods and also incurs increased truck wear.
Document EP1203745 A1 describes an industrial lift truck having a truck body and a load supporting member that is movable in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction in relation to the truck body. The truck is adapted to reduce the maximum allowed acceleration of the load supporting member in the horizontal direction when the load supporting member carries heavy load and is located at high vertical positions in relation to the truck body, as is described in EP1203745 A1 with reference to FIG. 2 therein.
The object of the present invention is to reduce damages caused by industrial trucks and to improve the useful life of industrial trucks.